KQ8 point list
Mask of eternity has a score system much like most of the KQ games with the excepltion of KQ7. At the end of the game you are given your total score out of a possible 6631364 points. Points are appear to be associated with the experience system (and possibly other hidden systems), and many actions in the game from fighting to puzzle solving gives experience. The difficulty may also determine the total points earbed out of max points by the end of the game. So not only is it the game's score but points represent experience points as well. This page will attempt to give a complete breakdown and explanation of points based on actions in the game in hard mode, to assist players attempting to get max score (or close to it). As an exact list of points (can only be figured out using the debug console), this page may just list actions that primarily give 'exp'. The List Kingdom of Daventry *Raven (clicking on Raven for the first time gives 5 pts) *Dagger (0 exp pts) *Hay Target (5 pts). *Dummy (5 pts). *Cookpot in Connor's house (5 pts) *Goblin outside Connor's house (4 pts) *Goblin with bone (3 pts x 4) *Talk to Wizard and obtain magic map (15 pts) *Talk to the Ugly Beast (20 pts) *Leather gloves (0 pts) *Sneakup and kill Spriggan by Mausoleum (50 pts) or kill from the front (15 pts) *Crossbow (0 pts) *Spriggan (7 pts x) :Total: Castle Daventry Dimension of Death The Swamp Gnome Underground Barren Region Frozen Reaches Paradise Lost Sun, Level 1 Sun, Level 2 Sun, Level 3: Order Altar Room The Levels *Level 1 = 0/10 *Level 2 = 0/20 *Level 3 = 0/40 *Level 4 = 0/80 *Level 5 = 0/ *Level 6 *Leel 7 = *Level 8 = Item exp *Broadsword (17 exp pts) *Sword of the Lake (25 exp pts) *Skeleton King Sword (30 exp pts) *Battle Ax (65 exp pts) *War Hammer (50 exp pts) *Long Sword (100 exp pts) *Flame Sword (150 exp pts) *Temple Sword (500 exp pts) *Longbow (25 exp pts) Enemy Exp *Sprigan (7 exp) *Sprigan 2 (5 exp) *Zombie (2 exp) *Zombie 2 (3 exp) *Goblin (3 exp) *Skeleton (300 exp) *Skeleton 2 (250 exp) *Weeper (500 exp) *Henchman (5 exp) *Rock demon (10,000 exp) *Skelking (?) (20,000 exp) *Skeleton Bow (200 exp) *Skelbs (?) (300 exp) *Guard (?) (10 exp) *Rat (1 exp) *Tower Skeleton (4000 exp) *Bigskel (40000 exp) *Snake (0 exp) *Spirit (0 exp) *Carnivorous plant (2000 exp) *Swamp Witch (50,000 exp) *Swamp Fiend (7500 exp) *Swamp Slime (5000 exp) *Bat (500 exp) *Frog (500 exp) *Swamp Bubbles (10,000 exp) *Pyro demon (8000 exp) *ant (5000 exp) *Archon (?) (1 exp) *Skelrdbw (?) (200 exp) *Skelhamr (10,000 exp) *Knight (?) (4000 exp) *Raven (0 exp) *Sprigan bow (7 exp) *Chicken (1 exp) *griffbax (?) (0 exp) *weedtype (1 exp) *bat manta (8000 exp) *Orc Battle Ax (25,000 exp) *Orc hammer (15,000 exp) *Orc bow (15,000 exp) *Griffly (?) (0 exp) *Snowmane (50,000 exp) *Icenerd (?) (20,000 exp) *Shadow demon (15,000 exp) *Henchman bow (25,000 exp) *water demon (20,000 exp) *Mandragor Tree (20,000 exp) *Roots (0 exp) *Dwarf hammer (30,000 exp) *Dwarf bow (25,000 exp) *Frosty (?) (10,000 exp) *vicbeast (?) (30,000 exp) *Piggy (1 exp) *Two-headed dragon (50,000 exp) *Dragon worm (20,000 exp) *Ice Lord Thork (20,000 exp) *Sprngdmptype (?) (15 exp) *Vulture (500 exp) *skelblue (?) (200 exp) *Lucreto (5 exp) *Lucreto final defeat (150,000 exp) *Griffswd (?) (0 exp) Notes *Killing rats will add to the total exp score. Each rat is worth a few points each (game txt files claim 1 exp each). However as groups of rats tend to be found in boxes, and scatter when the box is shattered it is quite difficult to kill every rat. In the case of DOD were most rats are encountered it is quite possible that rats may scurry up the slopped walls before you can kill them. One possible method to getting the rats would be to push the boxes they are in an area that has vertical walls. *while bats and vultures tend to circle a preset area, sometimes their pathing may break and they may end up flying outside the map. This is a possible way to lose points. *Note that some enemies are hidden off the edge of the regular map, including skeletons in DOD. These require some unconventional wall walking to reach, and may also be difficult to get back from. *Remember to kill all bats, frogs, pigs, vultures and any other animal in the environment that can be attacked (not all will offer exp though, but may or may not be calculated into the game's final score). *There is some randomness to enemies that spawn, such as Carnivorous Plants, Fire Ante and Zombies. it may be possible that the game will bug and you might miss certain spawned enemies. So that you aren't able to kill every enemy by the end of the game. One example are groups of zombies that spawn in the Underground Realm. While they all tend to spawn when you first load the level and reach them, if you do not kill them the moment they spawn, and run away, or reload a save in the level there is a chance that they will fail to spawn or only a few will spawn. There should be about 6-7 total. If they fail to spawn you will not be able to get full score. *It is apparently possible to earn more points than the maximum score, but what random actions cause this is unknown. Category:Point lists